Princess Peach
The character Princess Peach did not originate from fanon, and more information can be found on their respective wiki(s). You may read more about it on the following wiki(s): * Wikipedia Princess Peach (casually Peach, formerly Princess Toadstool outside of Japan prior to Super Mario 64) is a main character in the Mario franchise, and the princess of Mushroom Kingdom. Peach first appeared in Super Mario Bros. and was created by Shigeru Miyamoto to be the damsel-in-distress throughout most Mario games. She resides in her castle along with many Toads, who act as her loyal servants. Her kingdom is often attacked by the Koopa Troop, a group led by Bowser. She is the love interest of Mario. Peach has an affinity for the color pink, which accents her feminine personality and kind temperament. Peach's feminine nature and role as the damsel are often represented with her heart abilities and princess emblems. Peach's initial design was said to represent her stubborn, yet cute, appearance. Appearance Peach is a young, fair-skinned woman with an average build. She is taller than most human characters, exceeded only by Rosalina and Waluigi. She has a soft, oval face with large blue eyes framed by multiple lashes and thin, dark blonde eyebrows. She has long, flowing, golden-blonde hair with both V-shaped and fringed bangs, and a single two thin locks framing her face. She sometimes wears her hair tied up in a ponytail. Her overall physical appearance suggest that she is in her early 20's and is much younger than Luigi, but seems to be a bit older than Princess Daisy. Peach usually wears a floor-length pink gown with puffy sleeves, a high collar, deep pink panniers at the waist and a ruffle of the same color at the hem. From Super Mario Bros. to Mario Kart: Super Circuit and then once again in Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door, she originally wore a deep pink band around her waist before switching to the panniers starting with Mario Party 4. The dress has a sapphire brooch, set in gold on Peach's chest, and she wears round earrings of the same color. Her crown is golden with four jewels: two rubies and two sapphires. She wears white evening gloves beyond elbow-length, deep pink high heels, and in some games, has a white petticoat under her gown. Her dress is far more elaborately designed in recent Super Smash Bros. titles, but is otherwise the same. Alternate outfits The earliest alternate outfit Peach had was in All Night Nippon Super Mario Bros., where she was dressed up in a Kimono and had her hair in a geisha-style complete with chopsticks. This was because of it being released during a Japanese holiday. In Super Mario Sunshine, Peach wears a lighter, sleeveless version of her dress, and wears a ruby ring and gold bracelet in place of gloves, due to the tropical setting of the game. In the Dr. Mario series, she wears a pink nurse's uniform with matching sandals. When the dedicated Mario sports installments started with Mario Golf and Mario Tennis for the Nintendo 64, Peach's sports uniform was simply a shorter, sleeveless version of her usual dress, with white knee-high socks and orange-and-beige tennis shoes. Starting with the GameCube Mario sports games, however, she started to have more variety in what she wears. In many earlier games, she wore a sporty miniskirt, while in other more active general sports installments, her standard outfit is a pink tank top and shorts with white accents, similar to Princess Daisy's usual sports garb; in both cases, she uses white bobby socks and red-and-pink tennis shoes, and retains her characteristic blue brooch, earrings and her crown. For the Mario Strikers family of Mario sports installments, Peach wears two-piece, midriff-baring soccer outfits and cleats, with Mario Strikers Charged adding armour to the ensemble due to the increased intensity of the game. Her color scheme is still pink, with blue accents and yellow accents. Along with her nursing outfit in the Dr. Mario series, these are her only clothes that lack her signature blue brooch, although unlike in Dr. Mario (and NES Open Tournament Golf'), she still has her crown here. In Mario Kart Wii, Mario Kart 8 and Mario Kart 8 Deluxe, Peach wears a primarily white jumpsuit with pink stripes when riding motorbikes, as well as ATVs in the latter two titles, with a pink scarf, belt, boots, gloves, and other detailing, including a heart-shaped pattern on her back. The gloves are styled similarly to her typical ones, and are pink with a white trim to match the boots, which have white soles. She keeps her regular crown, earrings and brooch, but has her hair tied up into a ponytail with a blue band. In Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games, Peach wears a pink sleeveless mini dress with a white trim around the bottom, and darker pink leggings and sleeves, and white gloves and ankle boots. For Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games and Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games, Peach wears a light pink leotard with dark pink stripes on the sides for the gymnastics events, which is additionally used as swimwear for the swimming events.. While Peach does not return Bowser's feelings, she is not above sweet-talking him into teaming up with her and Mario in Super Paper Mario, and occasionally shows him goodwill, such as baking him a thank-you cake at the end of Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story, and hesitating when she had to leave him to his presumed death in Super Paper Mario. However, other games and media depict her as being frightened of Bowser, such as how she jumps higher than Mario upon seeing Bowser on his side in Super Mario RPG, and how she cries over her captivity in the Mario anime movie. In the baseball games the two have bad chemistry, and face off as rivals in Mario Strikers Charged. Gallery Swimsuit Peach.png Peach Tennis Outfit.png Princess Peach Winter Outfit.png Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Adults Category:Princess Category:Princesses Category:Dasmel In Distress Category:Sibbings Category:Daughters Category:Mothers Category:Parents